Granithor
Gallowglass | Locations | Visited regions = general information = The cemetery world of Granithor is located in the spinward coreward corner of Golgenna Reach in the Calix Sector. The world has a moderate climate, no mineral resources whatsoever and its soil is unforthcoming for agricultural use. Why exactly it has become on of the most famous cemetery worlds in the sector is oblivious to known history. The world itself houses the dead for more than 15 century now. Layer over layer of graves and tombs where build that period of time. The Ecclesiarchy watches supreme over the final resting-places of His beloved. With the help of its different ordos, it masters the sheer unbelievable numbers of graves, cloisters and pilgrims. It is said, that more than 8 billions of tombs are administered. = important locations = cities with spaceports St. Arlas Grimos Litilla St. Merikad necropols/cloisters Atellus Not noteworthy to the most part it houses one special building whose pilgrims are devoted to a saint reincarnated lately - the Beati. From the outside the chapel can be considered build in classical highgothic style so common across the Imperium. But inside is one of the most noteworthy altars build in the history of late of Granithor itself. The Beati in her full golden battle-armor marches in front of a mass of pilgrims and soldiers. Saint Sabbath and twenty of her followers walking out of the relief embellishing the apsis. Her followers exquisitely crafted as the Beati herself are representing mostly soldiers of the infamous Gaunts Ghosts regiment. Four androids wearing ceremony-outfit of the imperial army branded with the regimental emblems and tattoos of the Ghosts holding an infinite Honor Guard at the Chapel. As to whom posted them here and if those androids are battle-ready is to be tested. So far nobody tried. Bruul main templum of the Ecclesiarchy and Library of the Dead Bruul itself ranks as a small hive in comparison with outer worlds but on a world inhabited by the dead and its mournful lot twenty million living souls are an outstanding testament to livelihood. As every other hive it has its levels and scums. What differs is the holy fire of the Ecclesiarchy that burns from top to bottom and only the darkest shadows allow the scum to hide. On every corner throughout the city you will find tabernacles and shrines. The holy Aquila is found more often in the streets than seen anywhere else in the sector. Some joke that for every dead on Granithor there is an Aquila in the streets of Bruul. The open-minded may say that you can´t take a shit without the watchful bird. But there is not much room for such open-mindedness in the shadow of the Ecclesiarchy and her servants. For scholars of imperial architecture there is an unspoiled history of over fifteen centuries of ecclesiarchycal development. Most of the stones are ancient by comparison to other worlds because Garnithor lacks the massive pollution thanks to its nature - a tomb world. And the dead do not pollute anymore - at least not in a profane way. Library of the Dead You enter the impressive building through the gate of the old Library nowadays used as vestibule for the public. The Library itself is only permitted to servants of the Ecclesiarchy. None the less the anteroom is cavernous enough to manage twelvethousand visitors per hour. It was erected nearly 11 centuries ago when Granithor made its fivehundred year stand as an tomb-world and its consecration as such. Onehundred years later it became obvious that the Library will not be able to handle all the lamenting and officials seeking information of lifes ceased long ago. So it was rebuild and the old building was integrated to house public areas. On rare occasions a few high ranking individuals are allowed into the cavities beyond the anteroom. The view and silence are breath-taking. The only noise is the artificial wafting through four cubic-kilometers of empty space and the faint noise of servitors and cogitae. Standing on a vast plateau your eyes have to adapt to the dull light of endless rows of glowglobes vanishing between information units. All masterpieces made by the faithful servants of the Omnissiah. An ancient techpriest is roaming the canyons but none had seen him for the last century. The ceiling pictures the Emperor as mighty guardian and luminary for all humanity clad in his legendary battle-armor defying the various threads beleaguering His worlds. A glance downward shows row after row of glowglobes but no floor at all. = worshipped saints = Beati (Saint Sabbat) She was born and grew up on Hagia, in the Rainwoods, where she lived herding Chelon. In later life she went on to lead the Imperial crusade that conquered the group of worlds that bear her name. She died pierced with nine wounds. She has been reincarnated twice, once as the girl Sabbatine and the Esholi Sanian, the latter as a result of the former's death. She kills the chaos magister Enok Innokenti and destroys a Blood Pact Baneblade Super-Heavy tank on Herodor, winning that battle and safeguarding Warmaster Macaroth's flank as he fought at Morlond. This was despite pressure from Lord General Lugo, who felt that the beati should be with the Warmaster at the frontlines. In her interactions with the the infamous Imperial regiment of Gaunt's Ghosts, they have protected her on many occasions, both her remains on Hagia, and her living self on Herodor (773.M41). After the battle of Herodor, the reincarnated Saint Sabbat leaves to join Warmaster Macaroth on the main front. She has not been heard of or seen since. Phrix = miscellaneous = "The wind carries dust of countless bones and incense in its wake and with it the memory of days long gone." (Rememberancer Karun Oldum II, About the Ages of Granithor) Category:Gallowglass